For many people, a working day typically means sitting at an office desk in front of a computer. Even in our free time, most of us use computers. We may use them for surfing the Internet, typing emails to family and friends, or playing video games. Whether it is for business or for recreational purposes, a computer mouse is generally used in order to control the computer applications. In turn, a computer mouse pad is usually required to operate the mouse.
However, users of currently available mouse pads have discovered that these mouse pads have several significant drawbacks. The primary drawback of conventional computer mouse pads is that they are commonly located at the side of the keyboard or on the same work surface that supports the computer or monitor. This placement requires that the user's arm be situated in an unnatural, flat position. It also generally necessitates that the user's arm be positioned out in front of him or her for long periods of time. These positions can put pressure on various muscles, which can result in stress to the fingers, wrist, arm, shoulder, and back areas. Consequently, a common complaint among computer users is that they experience discomfort when working with a computer mouse. Additionally, more than simple discomfort, the unnatural positioning of the user's arm may lead to more serious medical problems, such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Lower back injury is another physical problem that may be encountered because, in order to reach the mouse, the user is typically forced to lean forward or sit on the edge of his chair without the support of the chair's back. This places a great deal of stress on the lower back and may also contribute to bad posture.
Another drawback is that mouse pads take up space on computer work areas. A cluttered desk often leaves very little room for a mouse or mouse pad. Even the most organized computer user typically has a need to save valuable workspace for other computer devices, such as for speakers, printers, scanners, and the like. Moreover, with laptop computers there may be no workspace at all in which to use an external mouse. Because laptop computers are frequently used when traveling in a car or on a plane, there may be no available workspace for operating an external mouse.
A final drawback is that users may develop eyestrain because users are required to sit very close to their computer monitors in order to access their mouse pads, which are usually located on the same workspace as the monitor or keyboard. Thus, eye problems are another common complaint among users, who may work on a computer for hours at a time with only inches between their eyes and the bright monitor screen.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a mouse pad that may be used without the need for an external working surface area. The above-noted shortcomings are overcome by the mouse pad embodiments of the present invention. As set forth in more detail below, the shortcomings of the conventional mouse pads are overcome by being conveniently positioned on a user's leg, while still retaining their traditional function.